The present invention relates to a hanger bearing assembly for use in screw conveyors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sanitary hanger bearing assembly for use in food handling screw conveyors.
Previous hanger bearing assemblies and related constructions are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,524,948 to Whitney; 3,037,613 to Harmon; 3,709,571 to Croisant et al.; 3,765,526 to Hubbard et al.; 3,820,860 to Stone; 4,025,131 to Bergquist et al.; and 4,384,643 to Cone.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved sanitary hanger bearing assembly which is advantageously employed to support and/or eliminate sag of the screw conveyor auger in food handling applications in which sanitation requirements are such that all parts in the product zone must be capable of being removed without the use of tools. The hanger bearing assembly of the present invention also allows quick and easy bearing replacement in all applications as the assembly can be completely disassembled without the need for tools.
The hanger bearing assembly of the present invention employs a cam construction and a stepped lug arrangement which are of substantial benefit. The use of the cam surface allows the conveyor screw to be lowered for disassembly of the hanger bearing. In addition, the cam surface creates a self-locking orientation of the hanger bearing assembly while in the operating position.
The stepped lug configuration allows the various parts of the hanger bearing to slide relative to one another and also to rotate relative to one another. In addition, the stepped lug allows the parts to be easily disassembled, while holding the parts firmly together when the assembly is in the operating position.